thuringerfandomcom-20200213-history
Iberia
Iberia was a nation founded in the aftermath of the First Planar War on the Iberian Peninsula. History & Politics Prehistory Iberia had long been inhabited by humans since their evolution beginnings. The first settlements of humans were primitive, but eventually grew into megalithic civilizations influenced by sea faring nations traveling to Iberia on the Middle Sea. These early states were varied in their governance between theocracies, oligarchies and monarchies. The varied cultural and governmental differences of the early Iberians left them vulnerable to external attack by larger, more organized nations. In 490 PA, the Western Wars broke out with the Tiberian Republic's invasion of Varna. These invasions would lead to the conquest of Iberia, the destruction of its own cultural identity and its recreation as a Tiberian Province. Tiberian Province Provincial Iberia grew to become a major commercial and agricultural boon to the Empire. Cities surrounded by lush fields dotted the countryside and its relative isolation protected it from Tiber's rivals in the east. As Iberian culture melded with Tiber's, political and social unity followed. Iberian nobles and commoners sought advancement in the Empire through military and governmental service, sending them across the Empire. Upon their return, they brought the tales and advancements of the cultures they had encountered back to Iberia. This outreach made Iberia a cultural tourist destination for wealthy Tiberians. First Planar War Iberia suffered terrible losses during the First Planar War, seeing all of its major cities and strongholds destroyed by the forces of Hell. Its armies scattered, and when they regrouped in Varna with the rest of the Tiberian Legions, it was a very small fraction of what it had been. After the war, the Tiberian Empire sought to reestablish control over its empire, but lacked the forces and influence to do so. What resources the Empire had were diverted to Iberia, to rebuild it as a source of food and soldiers. But this only made it the center of power in the Empire. Kingdom During the rebuilding, the Iberian people came to believe that the Empire had abandoned the province during the war and only sought to rebuild so they could reconquer the rest of the empire. Iberian nobles began to resist political and economic control by the Senate and eventually rebelled, taking over all the new fortifications and wresting control of the local legions from Tiberian loyalists. The most powerful of these nobles was crowned Aragon I, King of Iberia. The Second Planar War Zoran Invasion The War had weakened all the nations of the Mundugus with the exception of the Zoran Caliphate, which had resisted Hell's armies ably and grew into an even greater military power than it had been before the war. Almost immediately after the war, the Caliphate launched a two pronged assault on the Mundy, invading O'Emran and Iberia. The invasion into Iberia was vastly more successful than the assault on the elves. The war lasted ten years and resulted in the establishment of the Zoran nation of Morend. Dark Ritual and Fall of Iberia In which agents of Vigo forcably resurrected St Jean and underminded Iberia's government allowing Morend to capture more territory and subject the remainder of Iberia to an evil ruler. The Third Planar War Reconquista & Unification Discovery of the New World & Empire Geography Needs a redesign. Government & Society Monarchy Religion Economy & Technology As a post-iron age nation, Iberians enjoy the benefit of most technological advances extant in the world. These include the ability to forge steel, utilize wind, water and magically powered machines like mills, wells, cranes, presses and hammers and construct large sail powered ships. Category:Nations of Mundugus